In the related art, an information processing apparatus has been known which is configured to operate (hereinafter, referred to as ‘cooperation operation’) one or more input apparatuses and one or more output apparatuses selected from a plurality of devices connected to a network in cooperation with each other. The information processing apparatus is configured to download target data from a storage server, which is an example of the input apparatus, and to enable a printer, which is an example of the output apparatus, to record an image represented by the target data on a recording sheet. An example of such apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2000-187573.
In the cooperation operation in which a plurality of apparatuses is involved, the cooperation operation may start at a state where a necessary operation is not selected. In this case, if the cooperation operation under execution is stopped, a necessary operation is selected and the cooperation operation is again executed from the beginning, a throughput of the cooperation operation may be remarkably decreased.